FUBAR
by nutextrordinaire
Summary: Definition;  f *****  u p  b eyond  a ll  r ecognition .  AU from Season 5 starting at "Abandon All Hope."


**Author****'****s****Note:** All right a few things first before this thing gets kicked off.

_One_, I don't own any of this, except maybe the AU concept? Not really, just say I don't own anything whatsoever.

_Two_, I am one very sadistic writer, especially to my favorite characters, and you will see with this first chapter who my favorites are, and just warning you of the angst.

_Three,_This picks up in the 5th Season, from the episode of 'Abandon All Hope', the first little section is just a dialogue from the show to get you in the right area of where I'm picking up from and going AU from. So, Spoilers to everything up to that.

_Four_, if you want more, review. I won't continue this venture if I know no one is reading it. (Well I will, I just won't post them for you to read. :P)

_Five,_and I swear this is the last one. I am a bad writer; just saying that up front, I know my grammar sucks. Word's spell and grammar check can only do so much. I don't have a beta either.

That is all, so ENJOY.

Rated M for swearing, disturbing images, and gore.

SNSNSNSN

"Well this is great. We've been in town for 20 minutes and we've already lost the angel up our sleeve."

"You think Lucifer got him?"

"I don't know what else to think."

"There you are!"

"Meg!"

"Shouldn't of come here, boys."

"Hell, I could say the same thing to you."

"I didn't come here alone, Deano."

-Chorus of deep angry growls-

"Hell Hounds."

"Yeah, Dean, your favorite, Come on boys. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass."

"Your call; you can make this easy or really really hard."

"When have you know us to make anything easy."

-Shot-

"Run!"

SNSNSNSN

"Dean. Dean. Look at me." Her hand held the side of his face, the other on his right leg. His glossy eyes tracked the golden curls to the brown irises if only for a moment before wincing again. Pain pulsated through his entire body with each heartbeat.

"No, keep your eyes open." She shrilled, voice edged with panic. He obeyed the voice, cracking his eyes open to a world blurred in agony.

"We need to hurry, Mom." Jo spoke to someone else in the confined area. There was a sudden jarring movement that was neither his nor hers. He cried out, attempting to curl around the source of the pain.

"Woah, easy, Dean." Her delicate hands on his chest, pushing him into the back of the backseat of the SUV; his hands were shaking, grasping at his blood soaked pants. He felt the belt, and wondered faintly why it was strapped around his right leg so tightly.

"We're here!" There was a sudden stop at that time, nearly as jarring as the previous motion, but it was enough to cause him to pass out, finally.

"Help, We need help!" Ellen all but shouted as she burst through the ER sliding doors. A nurse magically appeared in front of her, obviously startled by the fact that the woman was covered in blood from the waist down.

"Okay, just relax and come with me." The nurse began to take Ellen's arm to lead her to a separate room.

"No, no. Not me." The elder Harvelle woman corrected, moving back out the doors, dragging the nurse with her. It was then the young female that first encountered Ellen was given privy to the real patient. There was the SUV; it's backseat door opened ajar. Another girl seemed to be more covered in blood than the woman beside her.

"He's not breathing!" The curly blonde cried from the doorway, both the nurse and Ellen raced to her side, and it was there sprawled in the backseat the bloody mess that was Dean.

The nurse who thought she had seen everything the ER had to offer her stood there slack jawed for a moment taking in the sight of a late twenties male; pale as a bed sheet, also covered in blood, but most horrific of it all was the missing right leg from mid thigh down, wrapped with a blood soaked towel held on with a belt.

It didn't take the professional long though to snap back and alert that she needed a gurney and a team of doctors. It was sickeningly efficient as there were four doctors that came to assistance with a rolling bed, as they carefully pulled the unconscious man from the backseat of the car, no one asked questions yet. First was the patient, and getting him assessed and cared for. Both Ellen and Jo followed their trail until a security guard stopped them at the trauma room.

SNSNSNSN

The impala showed up behind the SUV not a few minutes later. Just long enough for them to get the other through the doors. Sam quickly jumped out of drivers' side, nearly hurdling over the hood to get to the passengers' side. It was there he extracted a blood covered man, hanging limply around his shoulders.

"Just a little further, Cas." He breathed, all but carrying the injured former angel. He hand loosely wrapped around his abdomen. The young Winchester managed to get them both through the doors.

"Help Us!" He yelled, starting what was left of the crew that was not attending to the previous patient. A group of doctors and nurses surrounded them, extracting the second patient from Sam and putting him on a second gurney that suddenly appeared.

"Let them help you, Cas." Sam told the former angel, who did not have the strength to speak anymore, just nodded slowly as they rolled him away. Sam tried to follow him, but was stopped at the second trauma room adjacent to the one Dean was in.

It was then he met up with Ellen and Jo once again. They were left to wait and see the fate of the two strongest players they had in this game. Whatever the prognosis ended up being, they were all fucked either way.

TBC


End file.
